VENOM
VENOM is a Lungarian three-piece girl group formed by record label Android Music. The group currently consists of Anastazia Kortscheck, Daria Paczusza, and Jessica Blürn. VENOM was put together in 2007, consisting of Lena Karuschmann, Kortscheck, and Ella Mann. Mann left the group in 2009 and was replaced by Paulina Schuppertsch, who left in 2013 and was replaced by Paczusza. Karuschmann left the group in 2012 and was replaced by Monika Haggenmann, who later left the group in 2017 and was replaced by Jessica Blürn. Following their formation, the group released their debut single "Mamma". The song went on to become a success throughout Lungary. Their debut self-titled studio album was released in November 2007, and became a chart-topping success. After winning Lüngarderisch Song 2009 with the song "Soldiers", the group represented Lungary in the World Song Contest 2009, which they went on to win. Afterwards, their sophomore studio album Soldiers of Hate was released, and received platinum certifications internationally. The group has went on to release four other studio albums, Poison Kiss in 2011, The Power of Three in 2013, Gemini in 2015, and Sailors in 2017. Throughout their career, they have become well-known for their overtly sexual image, including revealing costuming and boundary-pushing antics. Many of their music videos have been censored in more conservative countries, while they also have been banned from performing in two countries due to their stage antics. VENOM has sold over 14 million albums and 50 million singles worldwide, making them one of the most successful Lungarian musicians, and the most successful Lungarian girl group of all-time. History 2007–2008: Formation and VENOM in 2007. (L–R: Mann, Karuschmann, Kortscheck)]] In 2006, record executives at Android Music issued a casting call for female singers for a new upcoming girl group. Through a series of auditions, Lena Karuschmann, Anastazia Kortscheck, and Ella Mann were initially announced as the three members of the girl group VENOM. The group later officially made their debut as a trio in January 2007. In summer 2007, they released their debut single "Mamma". "Mamma" went on to become a widely successful single throughout Lungary, and became well-known for its provocative music video. Following the success of the single and music video, the group began adopting a highly sexual image, and started to cause minor controversies for their red carpet outfits and antics. Their debut self-titled studio album was released in November 2007, and reached the peak position on the Lungarian albums chart. They later embarked on the Introducing VENOM Tour, which performed shows in Lungary, Haff, and Efterland from November 2007 to January 2008. 2009–2010: World Song Contest 2009 and Soldiers of Hate . (L–R: Mann, Karuschmann, Kortscheck)]] In 2008, VENOM was announced as one of the twelve competitors in ''Lüngarderisch Song 2009'', the Lungarian national selection for the World Song Contest. Their entry for the competition, "Soldiers", was later unveiled to the public in January 2009, and debuted atop the Lungarian singles chart. They went on to win the competition, earning the right to represent Lungary in the World Song Contest 2009. At the contest, they went on to win, becoming the first girl group to ever win and the sixth entrant from Lungary to win. Following their win, their second studio album Soldiers of Hate was released in July 2009. They embarked on their first headlining tour, The VENOM World Tour, from June 2009 to November 2009. Following the tour's completion, Mann revealed that she was leaving the group due to personal issues, and was replaced by Paulina Schuppertsch. 2011–2014: Poison Kiss and The Power of Three Following the addition of Schuppertsch, VENOM announced that they had begun working on their third studio album, and they believed that it'd be released sometime in late-2010. In April 2010, they stated that it'd likely be released in early-2011. The album's lead single "Chocolate" was later released in November 2010, and went on to become the group's best-selling single of all-time, being certified diamond in Lungary. The group's third studio album Poison Kiss, was later released in February 2011. Like its lead single, the album went on to become their most successful of all-time as well, peaking at number-one in Lungary for six consecutive weeks, and being certified diamond. The album also produced the widely successful single "Kiss", which garnered controversy for its highly sexual imagery. The group supported the album with the Poison Kiss World Tour, which ran from March 2011 to December 2011. In summer 2012, rumors began to arise of Karuschmann's supposed ousting from the group at the hands of their record label. While Karuschmann denied that she was being fired, she refused to comment on whether she was remaining in the group. In October 2012, it was announced that she was voluntarily leaving VENOM in order to pursue a solo career. However, it was later leaked by the press a month later that she was pregnant, and was dismissed from the group because she chose to continue with her pregnancy. Shortly after the story broke, Karuschmann confirmed her pregnancy and announced that she planned to take a hiatus from music in order to prioritize her family life. She was replaced by Monika Haggenmann. in 2014. (L–R: Paczusza, Kortscheck, Haggenmann)]] Following the departure of Karuschmann, the group revealed that they had already begun work on their fourth studio album, and that all of Karuschmann's vocals would be rerecorded by Haggenmann. The group later released the single "My Lover" in March 2013. The song saw a stylistic departure from their previous work, heavily incorporating genres such as disco instead of dance-pop with heavy electro beats. The song became a massive success, becoming certified diamond in three countries, and was declared the best-selling single in Lungary of 2013. The group's fourth studio album, The Power of Three, was later released in June 2013. Like its lead single, the album became an international success, and held the peak position on the Lungarian albums chart for three consecutive weeks in addition to being certified platinum. To support the album, the group embarked on The Power of Three World Tour, which ran from July 2013 to January 2014. While on tour, Schuppertsch was diagnosed with lupus, and decided to leave the group to focus on her health in August 2013. She was replaced by Daria Paczusza, who was first introduced as the new member during the group's 22 August show in Varsava. 2015–present: Gemini and Sailors Following the completion of The Power of Three Tour, VENOM announced that they had begun work on their fifth studio album, and described its style as "back to basics". They later released the album's lead single "Waste", which featured production by Jargerian DJ Ekoo in June 2015. Like they previously confirmed, the single was stylistically much closer to their earlier material, featuring heavy electro beats and being described as dance-pop by many critics. It became a massive success, holding the peak position of the Lungarian singles chart for six consecutive weeks. The group's fifth studio album Gemini was later released in September 2015. The album became a widespread success internationally, and became certified multi-platinum in eleven countries. It also became the first album to produce five number-one singles in Lungary: "I'll Never Get Over You", "Save Me", "Cloak and Dagger", and "Gemini", in addition to the album's lead single. To support the album, they embarked on the Your Gemini World Tour, which ran from October 2015 to March 2016. On 1 January 2017, Haggenmann revealed that she'd be leaving the group in order to pursue a solo career. An open casting call was later announced to find a replacement for Haggenmann, with interested applicants needing to upload a video of them performing a song of their choosing on YouTube, Instagram, or Twitter, and adding "#VENOMcastingcall". Applicants had to be female, anywhere from 18 to 23 years old, and be at least 5 ft 7 in (170 cm) tall. Alischa Blömmermann, Jessica Blürn, and Stefania Frankenschaus were revealed to be the three finalists on 12 February. The one-time television special I Wanna Be in VENOM! aired on Musik Lungary on 25 March 2017. The special saw each finalist perform covers of VENOM songs, with viewers being able to vote for their favorite. The winner was Blürn, who was then invited to be Haggenmann's replacement. The following week, the group debuted their new single "Sailors". "Sailors" was later revealed to be the lead single for their upcoming sixth studio album. The song saw a stylistic departure from dance-pop, and instead was described as "retro", and incorporated elements of new wave. Nevertheless, it became an international success, peaking within the top five in Lungary. Their sixth studio album, Sailors, was later released in August 2017, and was certified platinum in their home country. Members Current *'Anastazia Kortscheck', born , is originally from Munbach. She attended the Royal Lungarian Academy of Music, graduating in 2003. Kortscheck performed as a singer in a number of Munbach rock bands in addition to modeling professionally, before she was approached to audition for VENOM. Kortscheck is also a songwriter, who has cowritten a number of the group's songs. *'Daria Paczusza', born , is originally from Neunblock, Warnesster. She is of Akrainian descent. Paczusza attended South Neunblock School of Trades, where she studied cosmetology and graduated in 2011. She later worked as a model, dance instructor, and freelance makeup artist, before moving to Munbach in 2012. She was invited to audition for VENOM in August 2013 through her modeling connections, as a replacement for Schuppertsch. *'Jessica Blürn', born , is originally from Elgerholme. She graduated from Maria Provlast School in 2016, and later began studying at the University of Elgerholme, before dropping out to pursue a singing career. Blürn auditioned for VENOM through the open casting call, and officially joined the group in March 2017 after winning I Wanna Be in VENOM!. She was the replacement for Haggenmann. Former *'Ella Mann', 13 May 1985 – 17 March 2012, was originally from Schauwe, Halverbach. She attended the Schauwe School of Music and Dramatic Arts, graduating in 2004. After her graduation, she moved to Munbach to pursue a career in music, and also modeled professionally. She was invited to audition for VENOM through her modeling connections. Mann left the group in December 2009. It was later revealed that she was checking into rehab for addiction to alcohol and cocaine. Mann later died due to a combination of alcohol poisoning on 17 March 2012 *'Lena Karuschmann', born , is originally from Kaun, Southeast Veckerland. Karuschmann attended Kaun Gymnasium, and graduated in 2005. She subsequently moved to Munbach to pursue a career as a musician, and found herself working as a professional model. She was invited to audition for VENOM through her modeling connections. During her time in the group, Karuschmann was commonly seen as the group's leader and primary vocalist. Karuschmann left the group in October 2012, with it being revealed later that her departure was due to her pregnancy. She later began a solo career. *'Paulina Schuppertsch', born , is originally from Vecker, Southeast Veckerland. Schuppertsch attended the private Ella Homblermann School of Music, and graduated in 2004. She later moved to Munbach, and attended the Royal Lungarian Academy of Music, graduating in 2007. She joined the group in December 2009 to replace Mann. Schuppertsch was not required to audition, and instead was invited to the group after record executives saw her performances on MySpace. Schuppertsch later left the group in August 2013 due to her lupus diagnosis. *'Monika Haggenmann', born , is originally from Gaust, South Dine. Haggenmann attended the Gaust School of Art and Design, and initially intended to become a fashion designer. After graduating in 2012, she moved to Munbach where she began modeling professionally. She was invited to audition for VENOM through her modeling connections, and became a member in October 2012 to replace Karuschmann. Haggenmann later left the group in March 2017, and has since began a solo career. Discography Main article: VENOM discography. *''VENOM'' (2007) *''Soldiers of Hate'' (2009) *''Poison Kiss'' (2011) *''The Power of Three'' (2013) *''Gemini'' (2015) *''Sailors'' (2017) Awards and achievements Main article: Awards and achievements received by VENOM. Category:VENOM Category:2007 establishments in Lungary Category:Android Music artists Category:Intercontinental Music Lungary artists Category:Lungarian dance-pop music groups Category:Lungarian girl groups Category:Lungarian vocal groups Category:Musical groups established in 2007 Category:Musical groups from Munbach